


Acceptance at the Bar

by lu_lu6983



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_lu6983/pseuds/lu_lu6983
Summary: Where you (the reader) meet your soulmates at the bar and don't expect to see them ever again until they turn up at your college as your substitute professors and ask you out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Meeting of The Sea Prince and The Shadow King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet the men of your dreams

You walk into the hottest club in town grumbling about how Annabeth and Piper were forcing you to be social. ’ itis not like I’m anti-social or anything I just don’t enjoy having people around me so soon after my 2nd break up in 6 months. Oh well, time to get it over with I guess…’

I look up from my phone to see that my two so-called best friends had disappeared and left me alone. ‘They’ve probably gone to the private rooms. Maybe I should get laid. But then again, they probably won’t like that I’m different from everyone else just like Michael who didn't even have a soul mark by the way. I mean who is he to Jude?. I should just sit near the bar and wait for the girls to come back.’ I weaved through the people grinding on the dance floor only to fall flat on my face when I was tripped by a… a book of all things.

“ ohmygod! Are you okay? I just dropped my book and was looking for it when you tripped over it.” I heard this deep voice with a delicious Italian accent explain. I look up to see a gorgeous man with striking black eyes, tanned skin and wave swept black hair wearing gothic clothing.’ Guess I have a thing for goths’ I managed to observe through my daze. A hand was thrust into my face bringing back to the present.

He helped me up and introduced himself and the man next to him who was quite cute with the surfer boy vibe he had going on. “I’m Nico di Angelo and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson.” ‘ too bad there taken I would have done them both.’ “ so, what’re you guys doing at a club?” I asked curiously. “ ah… well, it's kind of a long story.” Percy ‘ he looks like he’s the prince of the sea or something. Hmm… sea prince, I like it. What don’t judge I give nicknames to everyone like Annabeth is wise Annie and Piper is Pipes. Maybe I should name goth boy too. He looks like he lives in the shadows. Maybe shadow prince. Nah. Ghost prince sounds better. Oh, right sea prince was talking to me better tune back in’

“ it’s fine I got time. My friends ditched me to make out, they won’t be back until 10 so we got about an hour. That long enough for your story? “he just rolled his eyes. Shadow king spoke up from the corner “ well it goes like this…”


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explanation as to why our royalty is at the club.

“well, it goes like this… we have been looking for the perfect sub who can take both of us fully at the same time and since we are keen on starting a family, we want one who can get pregnant. I mean this guy wants 4 children.” he said pointing over to sea prince who picked up the story. “ and since we are both Hella gay and can't get it up without a dick, we seem to be stuck in a rut. On top of that, we both have two soul marks our first one matches each other but we don’t have any idea who the other one matches because it seems to be a mixture of 3 initials.” You look at them shocked could they be the ones you’ve been looking for… could they be your soulmates? You don’t want to come off as weird, so you play it cool and say “ so you're looking for an intersex female or male? I could help you out there.” “ really can you? We would be in your debt for like forever.” You say with a wink” well you don’t have to look far he is sitting right in front of you.” “ where I can’t see.” ghost prince started to say when sea prince elbowed him. “ I think she means herself...” “ yup sure do and please refer to me as a guy I'm gender fluid and kinda feeling like a guy right now.” “ oh, um sure … what did you mean when you said you were intersex” said Nico shifting uncomfortably. You are about to start to explain your biology to them when Annie and Pipes return informing you that it is now ten. “ I'm so sorry guys please feel free to call me if you want to meet up sometime and continue this conversation,” you say wring down your number on a napkin and hightailing it out of the club afraid you had made a fool of yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is short. I feel very little motivation to write this story at the moment.


	3. So We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find yourself agreeing to go on a date.

A week later and you still can't stop thinking about your princes.’ No stop thinking like that Selene, they're not yours. They still haven't texted, so they're probably not interested in a freak like you.’ You have just started your second year of college and are looking forward to meeting your new teachers. You hear all your classmates talking about how your science professors are being substituted by two guys a few years older than all of you. Since science is your first lesson of the day you are intrigued. The bell rings and all of us rush back to our seats. 2 minutes later our teachers walk in and you gasp. It's Nico and Percy! The catch your eye and wink teasingly at you. Percy mouths’ check your phone’ you look down at your phone and see a message saying that they accept your request. You blush fire engine red and look up only to see that the class had already started. You get out your notebook and start taking notes. Nearing the end of the lesson they ask you to stay back for a few minutes. When everyone had left Nico said a little nervously” we would like to date you if that is okay with you and maybe see where it goes?” “uhh... I will agree to one date for now and see where this goes.” I said trying to be aloof and not give off how affection starved I was.” They both cautiously hugged me and I felt like I was in heaven. I felt so loved I guess but I knew that they couldn’t be in love with so soon, it was just that no one had ever done this for me before. Everyone had been disgusted by me when they found out about my condition. I looked up at the clock and realized I had another class to attend. We agreed to meet at a diner near the school named the roadhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave constructive comments on how to improve and kudos too. they are especially important to writers who are just starting out such as myself.  
> https://discord.gg/UbWasE - go check it out


End file.
